


His Oswald

by HelmetParty



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Oswald Cobblepot, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, Love Confessions, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Season/Series 03, Stepping kink, Threats of Violence, Top Edward Nygma, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Ed finds out Oswald killed Isabella, and plans to kill him. Everything goes haywire, and nobody is satisfied.





	His Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, id like to say sorry. Second of all, bottom oswald is everything. Third of all, sorry again.

Ed couldn't believe he was so blind, so foolish. The truth was staring him in the face the entire time.   
  
_ I cannot be held _ __   
_ But I can be broken _ __   
_ My bond is tight _ __   
_ But can be severed. _ __   
_ I cause harm when left alone _ __   
_ But with two I am content. _ _   
_ __ What am I?

  
 Quietly, Ed sneaks into the Mayor's mansion. He knew it like the back of his hand now, after staying here with Oswald for a few months. It smelled like vintage couches and wine, something Ed had contemplated before, arriving at the conclusion the smell was really too specific to have it formulated well into words. But it was something he had grown to appreciate after all this time; something homey, pleasant.   
 He tightly grips a blade in his hand as he skulks, heading towards Oswald's room. He gritted his teeth to think of him, how he had done such a thing behind Edward's back even after all they had been through. They had been friends, the best in fact, and both shared many secrets about themselves to the other. They were an unlikely pair which just so happened to click so well.   
 Ed was beyond angry. He was livid at best, feeling betrayed and bitter to no ends. Oswald had been, for some time, in love with him; something Ed had smelled but never thought anything of. He assumed Oswald had just been too lonely for too long, landing a little too hard into friendship than normal. But, even so, he had never really assumed it was anything other than platonic love.   
 But now, after Tabitha's hand and Butchs' unfortunate confession, there was no doubt; Barbara was right. There was no other way of looking at it.   
As he creeps through the mansion, he stops to look at Oswald's painting in the common room; one which was very flattering indeed, well worth the thousands of dollars it was worth. He stares at himself, looming in the background of the painting like a sidekick.    
 Like number two.   
 He was tired of being second in command. He wasn't made to be sidelined.

 He creeps towards Oswald’s room and finds himself feeling a little bit anxious. Oswald wasn’t an idiot, had he already figured it out? What if it was a trap? All of the possibilities run through his mind, but he figures the most calculated risk to take was the risk to assume Oswald had no idea. He probably still assumed that Ed thought it was Butch.

 Like a ghost, he pushes the door open, not even a creak emanating from it. Silently he tiptoes to the bedside, where Oswald snored quietly. His eyes, which adjusted to the pitch black darkness, looked at the blade between his hands; he could easily kill Oswald, take his life here and now. He was asleep, sound like a baby, he wouldn’t even know what was happening before he choked on his own blood. Ed visualizes it in his mind, how beautiful it would be to put him out of his misery, then and there.

 But that would be too easy, and Oswald deserved worse.

 With a furrowed brow, Ed puts his knife into his back pocket and huffs a little. What he was about to do was going to be humiliating, but it’s what was needed.

 He places a hand on Oswald’s shoulder and somewhat harshly jolts him awake. He begins to pant and attempts to cry, but it was too dark to see anyway, it wouldn’t matter.

 Instantly Oswald goes under his pillow and pulls a knife. Panicked, Oswald starts to kick.

 “Oswald, Oswald! It’s just me,” Ed says in a hushed voice. “I...I’m sorry, I-”

 “Ed?” Oswald replies, confused. “Ed, are you okay?”

 With one hand still on his shoulder, Ed looks down. With hesitation, he responds. “No, Oswald, I’m not,” the other man lowers his knife, putting it back beneath his pillow. Oswald’s face softens into a frown, looking genuinely concerned for his friend. “W-what’s wrong?” Oswald’s hands go to caress Ed’s. 

 It fills him with rage, but he keeps up his act.

 “I know what you did,” he says. “A-after interrogating Butch, I learned the truth.”

 Ed can feel it; Oswald gets anxious. “I, whatever that liar said, h-he’s the one who did it-”

 “Oswald,” Ed says, sternly. Ed sits on the bed, creeping closer to him. “I know it was you.”

 There is a silence between them for a few moments. Oswald’s jaw hangs loose, he’s searching for the right way to approach this, words to say, something to make this all right then and there.

 “And I’m not angry,” Ed continues, slowly inching towards Oswald. “I was going to kill her,” he grits his teeth, almost unable to say those words. “And you...you were just looking out for me, but I need to hear the truth. From you.”

 Oswald is oblivious. He can’t see through the feeble act.

 “I-I did it because,” Oswald hesitates. “I did it because...you were going to hurt her like you did the other one,” he, too, inches closer to Ed. “Because it was going to get worse sooner or later, I just wanted t-to-” “ _ The truth! _ ” Ed interrupts, shaking Oswald’s shoulders as if to pry information from him. “I need to hear the truth, right now.  _ The real reason. _ ”

 “Because I love you,” he says quietly. 

 “Again.”

 “ _ B-because I love you! _ ”

 Ed is silent, his grip loosening on the others’ shoulders. He stares off for a moment, thinking idly as if processing the information said to him.

 Oswald panics, tears already formed in his eyes. “Ed,” he cried quietly. “Ed, I love you-”

 Ed smacks Oswald’s hands away and stands up abruptly. 

 “Thank you for your confession,” he snapped coldly. He reaches into his back pocket and takes out his knife, flipping it open once more. Looking down, he admires it. “Frankly, killing you quickly would be too good. I think I’ll leave you to bleed out, slowly.” He smiles, but it’s forced more than anything. “Because you killed Isabella, you don’t get a fun death.”

 He turns to Oswald, whose mouth is hung open in shock. He’s stammering for words, and Ed laughs.

 “Now you’re silent! Sorry, Ossy, lies won't get you out of this one.” He takes a step forward, towering over the little bird, knife tightly held in his right hand. 

 Oswald is, unlike himself, not attempting to fight back. He is silent for a moment and so is Ed, waiting to see what he will do, or if he truly is accepting his fate.

 “Killing me is not the way.”

 Ed laughs instantly. “You already confessed, you idiot! What else am I to do? You killed the woman I loved!”

 “But guess what? You should thank me because we both know what would have happened if I hadn't.”

 It's a swift movement, all in one; Ed takes Oswald by the collar of his shirt, pulling him from the bed in an adrenaline induced rage. He pins him against the wall directly beside the bed, holding him there. Oswald, winded, does nothing as Ed holds his knife tightly against Oswald’s neck.

 “Yes! I could have lived a life with the woman I loved! I could have been happy!”

 “Just like you did the  _ other one _ ! You couldn't have helped it! And afterward, you would have hated yourself!”

 It took all of his willpower to not cut his throat open right then and there.

 “Well, we’ll never know, will we?” With an annoyed hiss, Ed throws Oswald harshly onto the ground. Oswald groans, holding a hand on his head as he staggers, attempting to sit up. Ed sighs and puts a boot on his chest, holding him down on the ground, like a broken piece of prey; there was no escape for him.

 As Oswald gasps for air as his chest was being crushed, he is able to get out a few words - “I did it for love.”

 Ed gives the man leeway, taking pressure off of his chest, giving him a chance to recuperate. “ _ What _ ?”

 “I did it because I love you. You should know that.”

 Oswald is crying now; he looked so pathetic, so weak, fragile. 

 “Shut up! Love is about sacrifice. It's about putting someone else's needs and happiness before your own. Cause the truth is, Oswald, you would sacrifice anyone to save your own neck.   
_ Even me _ .”

 Ed places his foot back down on Oswald, on his stomach this time. It’s not a lot of pressure before Oswald hisses in pain.

 “E-ed, please,” Oswald pleads. “I can change. The fact I love you proves I can!”

 Laughing again, Ed places more pressure onto him. “You know as well as I that a man facing death will say anything to save his skin. And you won't change because you can't. Even now, you’re just a pathetic shell of a man.” He digs his heel into Oswald, who yelps in pain.

 Ed stops, taking a step back, looking down at Oswald, whose nose had started bleeding. He wipes the blood away, sitting up slightly, just enough to look at the other.

 “You need to listen to me when I tell you by doing this it will change you,” he pleaded, smearing the blood from his nose onto his face with his sleeve. “I’ve killed before,” Ed replies coldly as if Oswald was just another victim in his book, another nobody who got in the way. “Not like this. This won't be a crime of passion or self-preservation, this will be the cold-blooded murder of someone you  _ love _ .”

 “I  _ don't  _ love you” he sneers callously, seemingly indifferent to Oswald’s pleads. But there’s something in his subconscious telling him that was a lie. After all, they had been through so much together, there was surely some connection between them, and Ed knew it. But he idly pushes any thoughts of friendship (or otherwise) into the back of his head, away from his thoughts; but even so, he feels sick.

 “You need me, Edward Nygma! Just as I need you. You cannot have one without the other.”

 “You killed Isabella.”

 “T-that's not the point-”

 “The point is-!”

 Ed stops abruptly. He takes his foot off of him completely, taking a step back to get the whole picture. He’s smiling widely, a low chuckle emerging from his laughing mouth. “Oh, dear,” he says between giggles. “This really is pathetic.”

 Oswald closes his legs, suddenly realizing what Ed meant. If there was ever a time to pray, now would be that time; he never really believed in God, but if he was real, he was fucking calling out.

 “Hah, no,” Ed uses his boot to force his legs open again. Oswald gasps as the man above him suddenly steps onto his groin, not as hard as he had done before, but still too strong. “Jesus, Ed, w-what the-?!” 

 “Really, I shouldn't be surprised,” he remarks casually, however, in a new tone of voice now. Softer, but still rough. It was something Oswald had never heard before, and honestly, it was  _ hot _ . “You do love me apparently. Or maybe you just like being in pain.” Ed thinks for a moment, still looking down at Oswald with a grin on his face. “Or maybe you like being stepped on.” He watches Oswald, unable to do anything but look away from Ed, his face reddening so deeply that even in the dark it is visible. He rubs him through Oswald’s thin pants, feeling the others’ cock twitch and move. It’s pathetic to see a man so close to death get a hard-on, but at the same time, Ed feels like this is something he wants anyway.

 “E-ed,” Oswald cries after a few moments. “Stop.”

 “Why?” Ed laughs. “Have somewhere else to be? Something else to do? Another girlfriend to kill?”

 Oswald huffs, backing away even though Ed was unrelenting. 

 “Stop,” he says again. “E-ed, if you’re going to kill me, just kill me!”

 He stops for a moment, looking into Oswald’s eyes.

 “No.”

 He takes Oswald by the neck and throws him back onto the bed. “This is what you wanted, wasn’t it? To bed me?” He looms over the other like a shadow. “Don’t tell me to stop when you’re the one who started all of this.”

 He climbs on top of the other, with uncharacteristic gentleness, but that was soon to end.

 Ed bites Oswald’s neck brutally. It’s not hard enough to kill him or anything, of course, it was too soon for that, but it was hard enough to leave a bruise, and draw bits of blood in some places. Oswald was shaking underneath Ed, holding onto his shoulders as if his life depended on it, small moans escaping his lips. Their cocks grind together through their clothes as Ed controls the pace; he’s going slow, painfully slow. Oswald desperately tries to go faster, his legs tied around Ed’s own, but Ed pushes him down far enough on the bed that makes it difficult. 

 “Ed,” Oswald cries, “P-please.”

 As Ed himself gets harder, he’s almost unable to keep himself from taking what he truly wants.

 “Shut up,” Ed growls, his right arm going from Oswald’s thigh to his hair, pulling his head back to give him better access to his neck. Blood was dripping down as if he had been bitten by a vampire of sorts, and Ed licks it. It tasted metallic, salty and warm. 

 It’s only about a minute before Ed finally backs off, leaving Oswald a hot mess. He sighs, straightening out his suit as if he was collecting himself. “Sit up,” Ed insisted. “Now.”

 Oswald does so with no complaints. It takes him a second but he does, looking up at Ed with big eyes.

 Ed hates his face. He hates all of it, every single piece. He wanted to punch him, beat him and leave him for dead. Though, at the same time, there was something calming about seeing his face like this. Oswald, even though being hurt and degraded, was affectionate, non-threatening, loving. It made Ed pissed, but at the same time, he felt protective of him,  _ his Oswald _ . If he had just said something, gone through with telling Ed about how he felt...well, It wouldn’t be any different, anyway. Isabella was the one for him. Besides, he didn’t love Oswald.

 That feels like a lie.

 “On your knees,” Ed asserted. Oswald does this, still looking up into Ed’s eyes.

 Ed pulls his pants down, they don’t drop but instead, stick to his thighs. Oswald knows what he’s supposed to do, and pulls down Ed’s underwear instantly. His cock pops from the underwear, twitching a bit at Oswald’s hot breath. With one hand, Oswald guides the cock into his mouth, only a bit at first, swirling his tongue around the head. Ed hisses, his hips jolting forward a bit. It doesn’t take long at all for Oswald to get used to his cock, taking it further and further until it was almost completely taken.

 In focusing on Oswald’s face, he had neglected to notice that Oswald’s other hand was on his own cock. Ed pushes him harshly so that his back hit the back of the bed, putting him into a more vulnerable position. He kicks Oswald’s hand away from his own cock, which was out completely now, twitching with pre-cum dripping down its girth. Ed took pleasure in this sight, a defenseless, exposed Penguin. It truly was a blessing.

 He positions his cock back near Oswald’s mouth, and he takes it in once more. Ed uses both of his hands to hold his head, pulling and tearing at his messy bed hair. He could feel himself getting close now, even though he hated to admit it and wanted to take his time and truly torture the little bird. He figured that, as it was nearing daylight, the people would expect their mayor and more of Penguin’s men would surely show to find their fellow guards dead. It was a pity, truly, the ideas going through his mind we’re ones that would surely be worthwhile, but things needed to wrap to an end and soon. He suddenly found himself wishing that he had more strategically planned his assault, and cursed himself internally for not doing so. It was foolish of him to come here without a real plan in mind; one that would be more fulfilling than just letting the poor bird bleed to death. It was too good for him anyway.

 Then again, he never thought he would be doing this. 

 Oswald lost the reigns as Ed fucked into his throat. Oswald held Ed’s thighs as he moaned, the vibrations making his vision hazy. 

 It’s only a mere moment before Ed fills Oswald’s throat. He groans, pushing himself as deeply as he could go; and Oswald leans into it. For a second he stands there, looking down at the man below him, his eyes closed and tears falling down his cheeks. Slowly he pulls himself from Oswald’s mouth, panting a bit himself, surprised at the other for being able to take him as well as he had. While he had been with the mayor, he didn’t know of any... _ partners _ , and wasn’t entirely sure that Oswald had ever done anything before, let alone that he had fancied men at all. He found himself thinking about it, but shook the thought from his mind.

 “Get on the bed,” he commands, pulling his pants and underwear back on, and Oswald does. “Put your arms behind your back.”

 He buries Oswald’s head in his chest, and it’s almost loving for a moment; he leans into this, his hands resting on Ed’s hips. It was almost like he had forgotten everything, even just for a few moments, until he feels cold metal against his wrist. Ed suddenly jerks Oswald aside to clip the other metal piece to the headboard; handcuffs. 

 “What?!” Oswald hisses, stumbling back onto his knees, now facing the bed as he struggled on the ground. “Ed, you-”

 “Came prepared.” Oswald tries to contort his body to see Ed again, but it’s hard. “You know, I came here to kill you, but I realize that that’s just to good for you. I’ll let your goons find you like this, and you can tell them what happened, or don’t. Either way, you’ll be a laughing stock, and they’ll make fun of you behind your back. You’ll have to look over your shoulder every single day, knowing I’m still out there, and you couldn’t kill me because you ‘love’ me.” There’s footsteps and Oswald starts breathing hard, desperately trying to look around. “Ed!” he yells, to no avail. “ **Ed** !”

 “Get yourself off, Oswald,” he can hear from down the hall as a distant door opens. “Get off knowing I don’t love you.”

 With that, he leaves, feeling somewhat sour and mostly unfulfilled. This should be a great moment for him, having left Oswald feeling used and powerless, but there’s a nagging thought telling him he just made a huge mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Tobeymaguire on Tumblr! Reposting to other sites with credit, translations, and promo are appreciated!


End file.
